


Enjoy Right Here

by enby0angel



Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, He gets one!, Hurt/Comfort, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, Multi, Once again I blame sloaners for the Kagumo but it's too late for me now, Once again I'm headcanoning Kakashi's family because I can, Other, Reincarnation, This time he has three parents instead of none! Yay!, holy shit that's a tag, kakashi centric, minor tho sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: For as long as reincarnations have been recorded, memories have come differently to people.Kakashi has always known two lives. His first reincarnation, over a thousand years later when both shinobi and samurai have died off and exist only in clan history books, was born with an entire lifetime in his head and muscle memory of jutsu in his fingertips.KakaObi Week Day 4 - Reincarnation
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Sakumo/Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Hatake Sakumo/Ootsutsuki Kaguya/OFC, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628785
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Enjoy Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I told you they'd be back! Here they are from Day 1~
> 
> I am a biiiiiig sucker for reincarnation fics and this prompt just sung to me. Give them a happy ending, dammit!
> 
> Also Kagumo. I blame you, Sloaners.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> (Title from "Meant To Be" by Bebe Rexha ft Florida Georgia Line.)

For as long as reincarnations have been recorded, memories have come differently to people. Some people experience emotions, some have daytime visions, some have dreams. Some writers find themselves writing detailed scenes that happened in their past lives and don’t realise it until they’ve finished; some artists draw people or places they remembered.

Kakashi has always known two lives. His first reincarnation, over a thousand years later when both shinobi and samurai have died off and exist only in clan history books, was born with an entire lifetime in his head and muscle memory of jutsu in his fingertips.

He went through school hating history because all he could remember was the dates from his first life. He remembered his old birthday, his deathday, his parents’ and friends’ birthdays and deathdays, two wars, and so much more. His head was so full of dates and memories that he couldn’t remember any more of them.

Many of his classmates remarked on his typing speed - he typed as fast as he used to cast jutsu, but he never told anyone that.

He was still late a lot, but that was from trying to sort through memories he could recall as if he recorded them with a Sharingan.

Sometimes he was so busy trying to sort through his old life - treasured memories and regrets alike - that he forgot to live his new one.

  
  


The night he realised that his father was his _father_ had him jolting out of bed at one in the morning. For e moment he couldn’t breathe, and when he finally could he ran down the stairs to where he knew his insomniac father would be reading in the living room.

His father looked up sharply as he entered, patches of white cutting through the browns of his skin and hair just like Kakashi’s did becoming more obvious in the light. “Kakashi?” he asked softly. “Is everything alright?”

“Otousan,” was all he managed to choke out, leaning against the wall.

His father closed his book and stood up. “What’s wrong?” he asked, voice full of concern.

Kakashi shook his head. “No, otousan,” he tried. Why couldn’t he find the words? “You… were my otousan, and you’re here… you’re here again.”

His father, _Sakumo_ , froze. “Kakashi?” he whispered. “It’s really you, isn’t it?” At Kakashi’s nod, Sakumo swept forward and pulled his son into a hug. They stood there for a while, Kakashi’s every limb shaking.

“Mama?” he asked finally. “And okaasan?” He felt Sakumo nod against his hair, and a few tears rolled down Kakashi’s cheeks.

“Otousan? Oniichan?”

Kakashi turned around to see his little sister standing in the doorway with wide eyes. “Kazue,” he said, wiping his eyes. “What are you doing up?”

“I heard you running,” Kazue said. “Are you okay?”

Sakumo moved over to pick her up. “Yes, we’re alright,” he murmured. “Let’s get you back to bed. Kazue tucked her head into her father’s shoulder, already falling back asleep. Sakumo sent an amused look Kakashi’s way, and Kakashi smiled back.

  
  


The next week, a whirlwind of a child joined Kakashi’s class, and he reminded Kakashi so much of Gai that he couldn’t help but find him amusing.

He nearly cried when he was called “rival” for the first time in over a millennium.

He _did_ cry when the boy pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and sobbed his name over and over again. Gai never told anyone.

  
  


There was a boy in one of his classes in his first year of high school that caught his attention. With long, dark hair pulled into a loose braid that was different every day and gentle brown eyes that looked into you rather than at you, he was intriguing.

The boy noticed him staring, and came over during a free period to introduce himself as Iruka. Kakashi must have been staring because when Iruka asked if he was alright, Kakashi replied with his name. Iruka’s eyes widened in recognition. Then he smiled and sat down to join him.

After school, Iruka introduced Kakashi to his little brother (who was sometimes his little sister). Kakashi couldn’t quite hold a tear back when Naruto, the same age now as he was when he became Kakashi’s genin, launched himself into Kakashi’s arms and held on tight.

  
  


Life went on. Kakashi met more friends and family - Asuma and Kurenai were a year older than them and already infatuated with each other; Anko was the same age and modern life didn’t dull her attitude; Tenzo they found, rather appropriately, in the gardening and karate clubs, having skipped the last year of middle school.

(When he, Iruka and Naru were out at lunch, they met Mizuki. The man was subsequently punched in the face by a fury-filled Iruka. Kakashi cried tears of laughter that day.)

  
  


Kakashi was seventeen and out walking his dog alone when they met.

One of them wasn’t paying enough attention - Kakashi was texting his sister, and the other boy was talking to the girl at his side.

They bumped shoulders. The other boy apologised, and their eyes met. Kakashi mumbled an affirmation and kept walking, putting his head down as his mind whirled. Those eyes had looked so much like-

“Wait!”

Someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. Kakashi turned around and saw the same boy.

“Kakashi?”

Kakashi stared. The boy’s voice had been so hesitant, so weak.

“Obito?”

The boy deflated, then pulled Kakashi into a hug that made the air fly from his lungs. “It is you,” he whispered. “Oh my god, it is you.”

Kakashi could do nothing but wrap his arms around him, _Obito_ who was _here right in front of him in his arms_ , and return the embrace just as much.

He met the eyes of the girl, whom he had momentarily forgotten about, and startled when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks and her hand covering her mouth. “Rin?” he asked incredulously, and she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

  
  


It started snowing, heavily, so Kakashi dragged both of them to his house (his being the closest, he argued). His whole family was home to bear witness to Kakashi’s unbridled emotional state.

Kazue came first. She greeted Rin as sweet as ever but glared daggers at Obito, warning him not to try any shit this time or she’d kick his ass. By the terrified look on Obito’s face, he believed her.

Sakumo was second. He immediately understood who they were, as the two of them did him. He welcomed them warmly.

Yukia, Kakashi’s step-mother and Kazue’s mother, came next. She just laughed. Trust him to find his best friend’s reincarnation on a totally arbitrary day.

Kaguya, Kakashi’s mother, was the last to meet them. She and Obito started when they saw each other, Kaguya freezing in place and Obito nearly dropping his mug. Kakashi (and Sakumo) quickly prayed for the safety of the furniture, but they began again civilly and relaxed as the afternoon wore on.

(“How the _hell_ did she get reincarnated?” Obito whispered urgently to him later on. “I didn’t know she _could_ get reincarnated!” Kakashi just shrugged in reply. “And as your _mother_?”

“She was my mother last time, too, you know.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Sakumo and Kaguya, who had guessed what they were talking about, burst into laughter at Obito’s wall-shaking exclamation.)

  
  


(“Why don’t you wear a mask this time?” Obito asked him.

Kakashi shrugged. “No need.”

“So… why did you wear one last time?”

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow, smirking, and Obito groaned.)

  
  


Kakashi found out very early on in their newfound friendship that Obito and Rin were _not_ a thing.

“Honestly, when Rin and I met and became friends, I was a little surprised I _didn’t_ crush on her,” Obito admitted one night, on the roof of his house, Kakashi looking over from the book he was reading by the lamplight shining through the window. “And when she and I started getting memories I almost expected to, but we were such close friends at that point it was kind of impossible.” Then he looked over at Kakashi, an odd look in his eyes. “She hasn’t said anything yet, but I’m honestly not sure if she even likes guys.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Would you be okay with that?” he asked.

Obito’s eyes widened, and he shot up into a sitting position. “Dude, of course,” he said in a _duh_ tone of voice. “She’s one of my best friends!”

Tilting his head, Kakashi smiled. “Good.”

Obito rolled his eyes and lay back down again, folding his hands behind his head. “Besides,” he went on, “it’d be kinda hypocritical of me to judge her. I like guys and girls, y’know.”

 _Oh._ Kakashi was silent for a moment before he said, quietly, “I’m gay.”

He looked over to see Obito smiling at him. “That’s cool.”

“I was last time, too.”

Obito froze. Then he looked away, eyes staring at something only he could see. “Oh,” he said.

They lay there for a while, in silence.

  
  


Gai had, once again, become Kakashi’s confidante. He told him everything about Obito then and did the same now.

When he was done, Gai looked at him with eyes wise beyond his years. He said the three words that went on to keep Kakashi up at night for weeks.

  
  


_You love him._

  
  


“Kakashi?”

Kakashi blinked back to awareness, realising that he had been spacing out again. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Obito rolled his eyes. “Pay attention, Bakashi.” The old nickname rolled off his tongue easily, making Kakashi’s stomach do weird turns. “I could be telling you the cure for cancer.”

“I don’t think you’d be telling me that on your roof.”

“Weirder things have happened to us.”

“Point.”

Obito looked at him a bit weirdly, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question. “When did you become so laid back?” Obito asked. “You were always so tense last time. What changed this time?”

Kakashi thought about the question. He looked up at Obito, sitting cross-legged on his roof, from where he was laying down. “Everything,” he finally decided, pulling himself into a sitting position. “I was born into a time and place where I wasn’t expected to become a child soldier. I got a chance to get to know my family. This time I get to actually decide what I want to do, and take my time deciding.”

Obito smiled. He didn’t say anything, but there was something in his eyes that started Kakashi’s heart going double time. He was suddenly aware of how close they’d become and fought the heat rising to his face.

Obito’s hand came up to touch Kakashi’s cheek. He didn’t stop him.

When Obito started leaning forward, he didn’t stop him then, either. In fact, he met him halfway.

Kissing Obito felt like something that was always going to happen, like everything in his life was always going to point him to this moment.

If Obito hadn’t stopped him in the street on a whim, maybe it would have happened later, but something told him it would have always happened.

For the first time in two lifetimes, Kakashi felt an unwavering, complete sense of belonging.

Kissing Obito on a rooftop in the cool night air, with his friends and his family only a phone call away, Kakashi finally felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 <3
> 
> I haven't finished writing all 14 days. Tomorrow's fic is gonna be late. It won't cooperate :(


End file.
